


Christmas Tree

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are going to be spending Christmas together when they both come up against a similar problem. For Loki, the question was: what did you get the man who has everything? and for Tony what did you buy the God of Mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This one is R, not NC-17, I know, shocking. However, I promise the next one is *really* smutty. This is more into the meat of the relationship they're building together.

**Title: Christmas Tree**   
**Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 4456  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Pepper, Bruce, Steve  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.

**Christmas Tree**

It had honestly been the strangest day in Pepper Potts' life, and that was saying something seeing as she worked for Tony Stark for going on fifteen years now. She never thought she could say there had been a stranger day than when she found out that Tony was, in fact, Ironman. Then there was the day that she watched Tony fly into space with a nuclear bomb. Now here she was, a week before Christmas, and Loki Laufeyson walked nonchalantly into her office.

“Miss Potts,” he said as he approached her desk.

“Mr Laufeyson,” she said, “Is Mr Stark too busy to play with you?”

She was impressed that Loki didn't scowl or glare, he just gave a sort of weak smile. He was either tired or just not interested in banter today, or he wanted something from her. She continued to watch him as he formulated his reply.

“He is currently with Mr Banner, engrossed in some project or another, and I wondered if you might help me with something.”

She was right, he wanted something from her, hence the humoring her sarky comment. She didn't trust Loki as far as she could throw him, even if the Avengers seemed to have mostly decided to give Loki a second chance. Currently the only one that knew Loki and Tony 'had a thing' was Bruce. The rest of them had been told that Loki was in New York consulting with Tony on a project. Tony had been very non specific about the project, but they seemed to leave him to it.

The fact that Tony had Loki staying in his apartment had raised an eyebrow from Pepper, especially when she realised they were sharing a bedroom.

“What do you need help with?” She asked, she was going to be a good friend. Even if her best friend was sleeping with Loki, she was going to be good and nice and try to make him feel at least a little welcome.

“I don't know what to get him for a Christmas gift.”

Pepper blinked at him, had she heard him right? 

“You don't know what to get him for Christmas..?”

Loki nodded, “I did ask Mr Banner, but he said 'I don't know what to get the man who has everything, ask Pepper.' And so here I am.”

Pepper looked at him again. She wasn't really sure what to say or how to react, not when just two hours before, while he was supposedly 'engrossed in a project with Bruce', Tony had come in to ask her what he should get for Loki as it was 'hard to know what to get the God of Mischief'.

So yes, today officially had been the strangest day. She had booked herself today to go out with Tony in the afternoon, which is why Tony had been so non specific about his 'project with Bruce'. She sighed and looked at Loki, who had an expression that simply said 'please'?

“Fine, fine,” she said, “Not today. Tomorrow morning, tell Tony you have some work stuff to do or something...”

Loki smiled, “Excellent, thank you Miss Potts.”

“Don't mention it,” she said as Loki retreated from her office, “Eight am, be here and we'll go out.”

As he exited the room she sighed and went back to her computer. She really was a good friend. Truly she was the best friend anyone could ask for, and she cursed herself that she didn't have the heart to try and sabotage Loki and Tony by getting them an awful Christmas gift.

~*~*~*~

When the tall black-haired woman walked into her office, wearing a rather fetching red dress that was very fitting for the season, Pepper was about to tell her to leave. Then she realised that the eyes of Loki were staring at her from that very feminine face.

“ _Loki_?” she asked, both amazed and surprised at the same time.

“Yes, but it's 'Leona' in this form.”

Pepper just gaped at him for a few moments and then shook her head, “Alright Leona... lets go.”

They made their way from Stark Industries and took one of Tony's limos to the shopping district of New York.

“Your dress is very nice,” she said as they entered one of the many stores, “Where did you get it?”

“A store in England,” Loki said, “I went shopping with one of my friends. It's very easy to pretend to be someone else when you have the magic I have. My friend Sam thinks that 'Leona' is my twin sister from Norway.”

Pepper looked at her and thought that this power could be very handy. It must be sort of refreshing to don another body and walk around with no consequence. Especially Loki, who's face must be known by some New Yorkers still as the alien who tried to take over the world, starting with Manhattan.

“Where are we going by the way?” Loki asked as she looked around at the shoes in the store.

“I need new shoes to go with an outfit. I figured, seeing as I was coming out today anyway, I should get them and then we can go look for a gift for Tony.”

“I see...” Loki picked up a pair of rather tall platform heels, “How is one meant to walk in these?”

“With great difficulty,” Pepper said, eying them, “And who would honestly wear that shade of purple?”

Loki put them back on the shelf, “I have no idea... that is why I took Sam shopping with me. I have good taste in men's clothes, but I had never shopped as a woman before.”

Pepper smiled a bit and then scolded herself. She really shouldn't be having such a nice time out with Loki. She should be glaring at him and not be being so nice. But it really was sort of hard, now that he wasn't trying to take over the world, he was very engaging company.

“Do you not spend much time as a woman then?” Pepper asked, she was sort of morbidly curious about things at times, which was why she supposed she and Tony always got along so well.

“Oh, no,” Loki said and looked at Pepper, “I have used the form to my advantage on occasion over the years, but to spend time? No, the longest was the first night I was in New York, and Tony and I spent some time together with me in this form.”

Pepper looked surprised, she had assumed that the fact Loki could change shape had been something that really attracted Tony in the first place. As far as she knew he was more into women than men.

“You've only done that once with Tony in that form?”

Loki nodded, “Yes, he said he prefers my true form... Which is good, because I do too.”

Pepper was honestly shocked.

“That surprises you?” Loki asked.

“Yes, it does., Pepper admitted, “He's only slept with a handful of men as far as I know.”

“Yes...” Loki said, “But I am a God, not just a man.” 

That must be the other reason Tony and Loki got on so well. They were both so _humble_.

“You know, I think you two suit each other really quite well.”

They finished up looking for shoes, Pepper found a nice pair of brown wedge heels that she liked the look of, as well as a pair of white stiletto heels which she said would work well for a summer dress. Loki even picked up a pair of shoes with Pepper's help.

They got back into the limo and made their way to the place Pepper had in mind to purchase something for Tony. The thing about Tony was, he didn't appreciate things that were bought just for the hell of it. He liked things that you'd thought about, researched and then gave him. He didn't like just anything, and Pepper told that to Loki, who looked quite confused.

“Loki, Tony is a man who enjoys experiences, and enjoys getting things money can't buy him.”

“There are few things in this world that money can't buy I have noticed,” Loki said.

“Sadly that's true for most things...” Pepper said as the limo stopped. “But, as much as I really don't want to help you with this sort of thing, you need help, and I'm a good friend to Tony, so I will help you.”

Pepper got out of the car and led Loki into the shop quickly. It was a little dark inside and she smiled as Loki looked around curiously, his eyes fell on the display of handcuffs.

“Oh my...” He said. 

“There are a lot of things to play with in here,” Pepper said. “I found it once with one of my friends, and she actually ended up marrying the owner.”

“Pepper!”

Pepper turned to smile at her friend, the last time she saw Alison it had been with a bottle of wine, a tub of ice cream and a list of why she didn't need Tony Stark in her life as her boyfriend. Alison was always the one that was there for her.

“Hello Alison. Leona, this is my friend Alison, now the co-owner of this store. Alison, this is Leona, a friend of Tony's from Norway. She's looking for a Christmas gift for him.”

Alison looked at Pepper, she nodded as if to say it was fine and Alison was to be nice. Alison smiled at Leona.

“We'll fix you up with something really good...” she said and led Leona off to go shopping.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the night before Christmas and Tony was watching Loki as they watched TV together. They were watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', which was Tony's favourite Christmas movie. Loki had his tall glass of eggnog in hand and was sipping it.

Loki took a long drink of eggnog and asked softly, “Am I truly that fascinating that you'd rather watch me than the movie you chose?”

Tony smiled, “I was just thinking it'll be nice to spend Christmas together. You know Steve and Pepper are coming over...”

“I am aware,” he said, “Miss Potts told me of the arrangement earlier today. I wasn't sure if you would want me around tomorrow. I hear that other friends will likely drop by, including Mr Banner.”

“Of course I want you around,” Tony leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and Loki turned his head to meet his lips with his own. “I want you here, I wouldn't have invited you to stay in my apartment if I was worried what other people would think.”

Loki smiled, “I'm glad.” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to exchange gifts tonight though, before everyone else got here tomorrow?”

Loki looked thoughtful and then nodded, “That sounds good.”

Tony switched off the movie, which had just come to the end anyway, and they both walked towards his small Christmas tree. It had never been a particularly favored holiday of his, but he always got a small tree and decorated it with a few ornaments that he had left from his mother. It always gave him some feeling of normality when he was younger to do this, it was something he and his mother had done every year.

He wasn't sure that anyone realised that was what he did the tree for. Pepper had helped him last year, and she only mentioned that the ornaments were pretty, but this year he did it himself and found it somewhat cathartic.

He picked up his gift for Loki, he was a bit nervous about it. He and Pepper had spent a whole afternoon the first week Loki had been in town trying to figure out what to get him, and when he thought of the gift he was really rather pleased with himself.

Loki handed him a box as well and Tony sat down in front of the tree, Loki followed.

“Is it tradition to open gifts in front of the tree then?”

Tony looked at Loki and smiled a little, “It always was in my house,” he said. “My mom and I would open our gifts in front of the tree while my father sat in his chair, usually watching with a camera...”

Tony smiled at the memory, the last time they had had that happy scene he had been 17 years old and it was their last Christmas spent together. He had very bittersweet memories about that day, he and his father had argued about how Tony was 'wasting time' being out with friends when he should be working more.

“You look sad about that,” Loki said.

“Christmas was always a big thing for my mom... I always miss them more at this time of year. It's been about 25 years now and everyone's always really happy at this time of year, so I just get through it.”

Loki slid towards him, wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck. He said nothing, just wrapped his other arm around Tony as well and held him close. If it had been Pepper he told this to, she'd have tried to console him and tell him it was alright, but not Loki. Loki knew that he had no words to fix this, and so he just gave the only thing he could right now, his company and his touch.

“I'm glad you're here,” Tony said.

“I'm glad I'm here too,” Loki replied and kissed his shoulder. “Now, you should open your present first. It'll cheer you up, I think.”

Tony looked back to the gift in his lap, he slowly opened the box and looked in. He blushed a bit as he noticed just what kind of things were in the box. Pride of place on top of the various items was a pair of very high end leather cuffs. He picked them up, “Oh my...” he said.

Loki nibbled his earlobe and grinned, “You'll soon be telling everyone about 'that time with Loki and the handcuffs'... and I promise they'll be used more than once.”

Tony grinned and turned to kiss him, “I like the sound of that... but before we get too carried away with the contents of this enticing little box, why don't you open your own gift?”

Loki looked at him and smiled, pulling his own box towards him. He slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Loki reached in, pulling out a Norwegian passport and he opened it. After a moment he began to look through the rest of the box's contents, including another passport. He opened that one as well and then looked at Tony, a little startled.

“Passports for Leona Ingeborgsdotter and Lucas Laufeyson? These are real passports, how did you do this?”

Tony smiled, “You have copies of your birth certificates as well in there, from Norway. I also fleshed out your Facebook profiles, time stamped things are in the appropriate place. I also hacked into the university you said you went to and I got you put in the database, with all the honors you should have for your degree. You and 'Leona' now have a real history. And I know you're immortal, but I figured seeing as you're a shapeshifter you'll be able to make yourself age when you need to seem older for events.”

Loki looked at him for a few moments and Tony wasn't sure how the gift was received, until Loki leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back, “ _Thank_ you,” he said. “I barley was able to get a fake passport, and I have been leery of using it properly, I've been using magic to travel. This is better, I can officially enter countries now. Thank you so much.”

Tony smiled, “Don't mention it. You just need to make sure that sister of yours is seen out and about from time to time.”

“Oh, I'm sure she'll find some friends to shop with,” Loki said, smiling.

Tony's attention was drawn back to his own box of gifts and he pulled the handcuffs out again.

“Now, about these...”

“Yes?” Loki asked innocently.

“Just what were your intentions, Mr Laufeyson?”

“I was going to tie you to the bed and fuck you silly,” Loki said, and Tony moaned just a little. He looked into the box again and brought out another item that was clearly a gag.

“And this?”

Tony watched as Loki slid around to sit behind him. His hand ran down Tony's front, under his shirt, and began rubbing slow circles in his chest as he kissed his neck.

“I thought that you might like to bind and gag me... and then do what you want with me.”

“Oh Loki... You're so naughty sometimes.”

Loki smiled, “I thought we had already discussed this.”

“I know... Why a gag and not a blindfold? Most people go for bound and blindfolded. Not you?”

“Well, for humans I suppose that would take away much of their power... but for me?” Loki's hands slowly dipped and began rubbing the insides of Tony's thighs, slowly making him hard. “If I have my hands chained and my mouth gagged, I cannot cast magic. I become entirely helpless.”

Tony remembered Thor telling him something similar when they captured Loki after the 'Manhattan Incident'. 

“You trust me that much?” Tony asked, he was in awe of Loki right now, the trust he was placing in him wasn't easily won.

“I trust you,” he said softly. “I trust that you know my body well enough to know how to please it without direction, and I really want to watch you and watch what you do to me...”

Tony closed his eyes as Loki kissed his neck and rubbed the inside of his thighs, his fingers causing his nerves to fire and his cock to harden. One of Loki's hands ran up the inside of his thigh to his stomach and then pinched Tony's nipple. Tony groaned and he reached his hand behind him to grip the back of Loki's neck.

“What are you up for tonight my Peacock?” Loki whispered in his ear.

“ _Anything_...” Tony breathed as Loki's hands continued to caress sensitive skin. “Just don't stop touching me.”

Loki moaned softly as Tony surrendered to him. Tony had intended on taking Loki to bed and fucking him, but as Loki lay him out in front of the Christmas tree, he found he didn't mind. He thought vaguely that this would be a really awesome memory to add to Christmas, every time he decorated that little tree he'd remember the time Loki and he had sex in front of it.

As Loki pulled off both his and Tony's clothes, he groaned as Loki slid down his body and took his cock into his mouth. After a few moments, Loki swung round to put them in the good old fashioned 69 position.

Tony was well versed in this position, and in fact, being with a man made it much easier, everything was just right there. He leaned up and took Loki into his mouth, causing Loki to groan. They were both hard, both horny, and they both came quickly.

Loki sighed contentedly and moved to lay alongside Tony, and Tony smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas Loki.”

Loki laughed, “Merry Christmas indeed.”

~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast on Christmas morning was pancakes and bacon, a traditional breakfast in the Stark household. Pepper joined them for breakfast, and Tony was glad to see that she and Loki seemed to be getting on. Bruce joined them just as breakfast finished, apparently he'd spent the night at 'a friend's house'. Tony half suspected that Bruce was seeing someone, but he was staying tight lipped about it.

Christmas dinner was being served around three and Steve arrived at 1:30. Tony smiled as Pepper greeted him, she just sort of lit up when she saw Steve. It was nice to see she hadn't been damaged too badly by him. But then, he thought that he and Steve were almost exact opposites of each other.

Steve walked into the apartment and paused upon seeing Loki.

“What is he doing here?” he asked.

“He's...” Pepper looked at Steve with a frown and then back to Tony, “What is he?”

Tony frowned, they hadn't defined just what they were to each other. They had a thing... a monogamous thing. Wasn't that sort of a relationship? He looked to Loki and stepped towards him, taking his hand.

“He's my boyfriend.”

Loki looked surprised, but his face turned quickly to a smile and Tony felt him squeese his hand in appreciation. As Tony looked to Pepper, she also looked surprised, but not entirely shocked. It was Steve and Bruce who looked most surprised. 

“Really?” Bruce asked, “You decide to have a relationship with _him_?”

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Well...” Bruce seemed to be looking for an answer to that, but he was coming up short. “Only you would find your only equal on this whole damned planet to be the God of Mischief.”

“I'm unsure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult,” Loki said with a slight frown.

Tony looked to Steve, who was just looking at them both with a scandalized expression. “But you date girls!” Steve said desperatley, “I mean, I know in this day and age that it's accepted that sometimes men like men... but you like girls.”

“I can be a girl if I wish. In fact, you once told me my breasts were too big.”

Bruce's eyes snapped back to Loki and he gaped, “Oh my god!”

It took Steve a few moments to realise and then his cheeks flushed, “Oh... you are 'Leona'?”

Loki nodded and smiled, “Personally I thought my breasts were completley in proportion for my body.”

“You told her that her breasts were too big?” Pepper asked Steve with the most amused smile on her face. “Now Steve, that's not a very nice thing to say to a lady.”

“But! But she – but he's not a lady!”

“You didn't know that at the time.”

“To be fair, it was me that said it first,” Bruce said, now looking at Loki, “I'm not a fan of big boobs.”

“Tony is,” Loki grinned.

Bruce looked at Tony, “Tony, what is it with you and your friends sharing too much information with me about your sex life?”

“It comes with the territory as my best friend.”

“I'm just glad he shares with someone else,” Pepper said smiling. “You'll get used to it Bruce.”

“Friends!” Tony turned to the balcony and smiled as he saw Thor enter. Thor was really fond of flying directly onto his balcony to enter the apartment, not that he minded. Thor was a hoot.

“Brother!” Thor walked towards Loki, who walked to greet him. Thor pulled him into an embrace and then pulled back, inspecting him closely. “You look well, brother, it is good to see you.”

“And you,” Loki said. As Tony watched he saw that there was a bit of tension in Loki. It must be hard seeing Thor sometimes, his adoptive brother who would be king. Loki had told him once that his jealousy of Thor was difficult to put aside, but he was trying and he hoped it counted for something.

“I am here for the Christmas Feast,” Thor said, looking to Tony. “Last time we met you said I would be welcome.”

“You're always welcome,” Tony said, “I'm getting it delivered hot. I can't cook.”

Thor walked over to Tony, “I didn't know Loki would be staying here.”

“Only for a month or so, he's got a job in Italy to go to.”

Thor watched as his brother began talking to Bruce, the two men joining Pepper and Steve in looking at a selection of movies to watch between now and dinner. He then looked back to Tony and said in a much quieter voice, “Heimdall tells me my brother is truly making amends here... and he tells me that you are a big part of that.” Thor clapped him on the shoulder and smiled, “Thank you for being his champion.”

Tony smiled a bit, “Thor, it's no trouble...” His eyes moved to watch Loki as he fiddled with the DVD player.

“Heimdall also says that you and he are lovers,” Thor's voice was quieter this time.

Tony looked to Thor, “We are... That's not a problem is it?”

“No... Father does not know, but myself and mother do. Father would not approve of him being in a relationship with a Midgardian... nor a male one at that. Father knows that Loki prefers male forms, but he always hoped one day he'd find a wife and have children. My brother was not destined to be the family type... Like you I think.”

Tony nodded, “Thor... I am very fond of your brother, and I don't intend on giving him up, not even for your father. I'm his champion, his lover and his friend. You and your mother can trust that I care about him, I'll keep him safe.”

They both watched as Loki sat quite comfortably beside Pepper and Bruce. Steve gave him a look every so often, but slowly settled to watch the movie they'd chosen. 

Thor looked to Tony, “He has found a place here amongst the mortals. I will let mother know that he is happy and he is safe.” 

Tony smiled and as he made to walk away, Thor grabbed his arm and spoke quietly, “But know this, Tony Stark, if my brother is hurt, my hammer will find your skull.”

“Duly noted,” Tony said.

Thor walked over to the couch to sit with the group and Tony smiled. The threat from Thor had been sort of expected, dating his younger sibling and all, Thor was very protective. He wasn't worried though, the last thing Tony ever intended to do was to hurt Loki.


End file.
